Our Love Story Begins Here
by ThatKamesLover15
Summary: It's Fourth of July and Kendall and James are celebrating with their friends and family. James however doesn't know of the surprise Kendall has for him once the fireworks go off. Kames. Slight Cargan. I'm back! :)


**Holy shit! It's been ages, AGES since I last been on here. And I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for abandoning you all and my writing. Truth to be told, I sort of lost all motivation to write. There was just no inspiration for me to continue writing on this website. In all honesty, the boy are no longer together which means no more Kames moments and well no Kames = no inspiration for me to write. However, I was going through my email and saw someone favoring all my stories and I just felt so guilty. I couldn't just give up on writing. So I decided to slowly get back into the hang of writing. This is a little story I planned to write like last year. And hey, it's still 4** **th** **of July in Colorado soo… : ) Anyways, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Our Love Story Begins Here**

"James, hurry we're gonna be late!" Kendall Knight shouted as he packed beer bottles, water bottles, sandwiches and many other snacks into his lime green cooler. He and James were invited down to the lake to celebrate Fourth of July with Carlos and Logan and their many other friends. Kendall was in their kitchen packing the necessities that Carlos had given a list for while James was upstairs in their bathroom getting ready.

"Don't rush me, Knight!" James Diamond shouted back as he finish styling his hair. The pretty boy winked at his reflection before flashing a dashing smile. He turned on his heels, turning the bathroom light off and shutting the door. He walked over to the hallway closet, grabbing two towels, then preceded in joining his loving boyfriend down the stairs.

"James, you have about five seconds to come on or else I'm going to drag your pretty ass down the-" Kendall stopped short in his threat as he saw James coming down the stairs, the brunette rolling his eyes at the blonde male.

"Honestly Kendall, your threats don't mean anything to me." James teased, sticking his tongue out at the blonde in a childish manner. This time Kendall rolled his eyes.

"It seriously took you two hours to put on a tank and a shirt?" Kendall questioned, gesturing towards the brunette's outfit. James was wearing a red, white and blue striped tank with baby blue shorts that stopped just above his knees. He had on a pair of black converse and his shark tooth necklace to complete the outfit. Kendall was dressed in similar clothing. The blonde male was wearing a plain gray t-shirt with his Choose 180 necklace and black shorts.

James smiled at Kendall, kissing him on the cheek before snatching a grape and hopping on top of the counter. He rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "I had to wash all that office juice off of me," He explained, Kendall raising his eyebrows in amusement at this. He then gave Kendall a one over, giving the blonde a disappointing look as he said, "Plus, one of us had to look presentable. Really Kendall, you couldn't have dressed for the occasion?"

Kendall looked at his outfit, furrowing his eyebrows together, "What? I look presentable!" He defended.

James shook his head with a small smile, sighing dramatically once more, "You have no sense of fashion whatsoever."

Kendall narrowed his eyes, talking slow steps towards James before sliding between the dangling tan legs. "Well at least I have a sense of kissing you senseless." He whispered, placing his hands on James' thighs.

James laughed resting their foreheads together, "That didn't even make sense, dork."

"Whatever, just kiss me pretty boy."

James smiled, taking Kendall's face in both hands as he brought their lips together. The two males shared a sensual, passionate kiss before the need of air filled their brains. They stared into one another's eyes before diving back in, Kendall's long finger sliding up to James' hips as James wrapped his legs around Kendall, drawing him in closer. Things began to heat up between the two when suddenly James' phone vibrate. They pulled away, Kendall wiping the saliva from his mouth and breathing hard slightly.

"It's from Carlos, he says don't forget the cheesecake." James chuckled shaking his head as he sent his reply.

"Yeah, yeah. Now where were we?" Kendall asked with a smirk.

James returned the hungry look his blonde lover was giving him. He hopped down from the counter, stalking up to Kendall, getting in the blonde's personal space. James ran his fingers down Kendall's chest, blowing lightly on his ear.

"We're gonna be late, remember?" James whispered, smiling wickedly when he heard Kendall groan in annoyance. The pretty boy grabbed the cooler from the table, along with the towels, and began to walk to the front door.

"You're such a tease!" Kendall hollered after him.

* * *

"Uncle Jamie! Uncle Kendall!" James and Kendall both smiled as Carlos and Logan's four year old adopted daughter came running towards them. James bent down, picking up the little girl, spinning her around and kissing the top of her head. She laughed and giggled as Carlos and Logan made their way over.

"You guys made it!" Carlos exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Kendall in a bear hug. Kendall laughed, patting the short Latino on his back.

"Let's have some fun!" Logan shouted, their friends and other children around them shouting wildly and excitedly.

...

The day went on smoothly, everyone was having a great time eating grilled burgers and hot dogs, chatting away on their upcoming success. James spent most of his time playing in the lake with the children and Carlos, while Kendall and Logan chatted it up with a bunch of old friends.

"So are you finally going to do it?" Logan asked Kendall as the two walked around the lake as the night was approaching.

"Yes, as long as the fireworks are still ago." Kendall replied, taking a sip of his beer. Logan smiled a crocked smile at his taller friend, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and bringing him close.

"Of course. Jared knows what he's doing."

"I'm just so ready to claim him as mine."

"I'm so proud of you Kendall. I remember the day I asked Carlos, it was the best decision I've ever made. Now look at us, a year later, with our beautiful daughter. It's so much better than what I planned. I just love him so much." Logan said, sighing as he and Kendall gazed over at their respected lovers.

"I know what you mean, Logan. Right before we came over here, we shared a moment in our kitchen and I just knew he's the one for me. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with." Kendall replied.

"Whoa now, Ken. Don't start spilling your speech to me. Save that for later." Logan joked, earning a dimpled smile from Kendall as the blonde nudged him slightly.

"Let's gather around for the fireworks!" The two males heard Jett shout and they quickly walked back over to their group of friends. Kendall went over to a picnic table where his cooler was. He dug to the bottom, wincing at the coldness of the ice as he searched for a certain box. He finally found it just in time as James began to approach him. Kendall quickly stuck the box in his back pocket.

"Why was your whole hand in the cooler?" James asked with a slight giggle. Kendall smiled his dimpled smile at his lover, pulling him into his arms.

"I was searching for some gapes," He lied. "Seeing as _you_ ate them all." James gasped, slapping Kendall on the chest as the blonde male laughed.

"I did _not_ eat all the gra-"

 _BOOM!_

"Oh shit!" James exclaimed, jumping into Kendall's arms as the fireworks began to go off. Kendall began to laugh as James held a hand over his hear, hazel eyes wide with a smile on his face. "That's so not funny, Kendall. I was not expecting that." James said, joining Kendall with his own laugh.

Kendall squeezed James' body tight before they both turned to gaze up at the bright colors exploding in the sky. Kendall looked over at Logan and Carlos who only nodded and gave the blonde thumbs up. Kendall shook his head from nerves, glancing over at James one last time before he took the big leap.

"Fireworks are so beautiful. The only thing I hate is how loud they are." James said, hand wrapped around his necklace.

"Oh please, they are not nearly as beautiful as you…or loud." James turned his head towards Kendall, the blonde winking at him and making him laugh.

"You're an idiot." The pretty boy said before turning his attention back towards the sky. He couldn't help but to furrow his eyebrows together in confusion when the next waves of fireworks dominated the sky.

 _Marry me James?_

James turned to share his confusion with Kendall only to gasps in surprise at seeing his blonde lover down on one knee. James' head began to spin, his heart thumping wildly against his chest as he tried to keep the tears from falling out his eyes. He didn't even register the fact that there was a crowd slowly starting to surround them. His ears were ringing madly that he could barely understand what Kendall was saying.

"James Diamond, we've spent a whole life together as best friends, brothers, lovers. I know two years isn't a long time, hell high schoolers last this long, but their relationships are on again and off again. Luckily we're not like that, even though we still sometimes act like we're 18 but we're not." Kendall mentally cursed himself for rambling. He began to panic, avoiding eye contact with James. However, once he heard James let out that precious giggle he loved so much, his confidence restored and he relax. "James, what I'm trying to say is that these two years we've spent together have been so amazing. So amazing that I can't even begin to describe them in words. I love you so much baby, I want to spend the rest of my life with you in my arms and me in yours." Kendall reached for his back pocket, pulling out the black box. "James Diamond, will you-"

"Yes!" James shouted, voice shaky as tears slid down his rosy cheeks.

Kendall chuckled, standing up at James was tugging on his shirt. "You didn't let me finish."

James rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Kendall's neck. "Of course I'll marry you, Kendall. I'm so in love with your dorky self."

Kendall smiled, feeling his own eyes water up as he took the ring out the box and slid into James' ring finger with shaky hands. Their friends around them began to cheer and shout as the two shared a passionate kiss, fireworks going off in the background.

"I love you so much, James." Kendall whispered, pressing their foreheads together, green eye locked with hazel.

"I love you too, Kendall." Then they locked lips once more.

* * *

 **So I hope you all enjoyed that little oneshot. Again, so sorry for not writing and updating, but that is all going to chance starting right now. Imma try to update TBO as soon as possible because I know that is the story you all want me to focus on more. Anyways, leave me your reviews and what not. Also sorry if this sucked, I'm rusty now. Lol Love you all!**

 **~Kaylah : )**

 **P.S. Sorry for any mistakes, I was rushing this!**


End file.
